


Puppy Love

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, this is bad but i had to write it for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: It’s not that Jaehwan doesn’t like the puppy; puppies are cute and Badass is an extremely small one with huge eyes and even huger ears, but he’s also been getting most of Wonshik’s attention, and that hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for my dear [friend](http://www.ottokaji-vixx.tumblr.com)'s prompt

Jaehwan wakes with a frown, a grumble bubbling from his throat.

There is something wet on his arm that is thrown over his head, a streak of the same wetness making his cheek feel cold as the cool air touches it. He soon feels the nudging of something soft on his hip that is peeking from under the blanket, and Jaehwan cracks an eye open.

Wonshik is still fast asleep, snoring quietly next to Jaehwan with his mouth slightly open, his pillow tucked safely under his head, knocked out so much Jaehwan would be worried about him if he didn’t know how Wonshik can get when he’s exhausted.

His new favourite pet, though, is wide awake.

Badass chews on the corner of Jaehwan’s blanket, tugging at it a little and growling, leaping at Jaehwan when he notices Jaehwan staring at him.

“Leave me alone,” Jaehwan hisses, but Badass steps on his mouth, pawing at Jaehwan’s face until he has Jaehwan’s fringe between his teeth. “Wonshik. Wonshik!”

Wonshik snuffles and then moans, stretching with his arms above his head and his ribs showing through the skin as his chest expands, and Jaehwan feels a little guilty for waking him up, but then Badass all but pokes his eye out with his pointy nails and all of his guilt disappears.

“What’s wrong?” Wonshik whines, burying his face into his own arm.

“Your dog is trying to kill me is what’s wrong,” Jaehwan says, grabbing Badass and placing the puppy on top of Wonshik’s head; the small dog apparently doesn’t care whose hair he’s pulling as long as the subject lets out small irritated sounds.

Wonshik starts chuckling and takes Badass off his head, lets him stand on Wonshik’s chest, licking a trace up on Wonshik’s chin, most probably the same way he did to Jaehwan while he was asleep.

“You’re being a bad little boy from the morning, huh?” Wonshik coos in a raspy voice, kissing the tip of Badass’ nose. “Waking up daddy and making him angry.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, but does not voice his thoughts about Wonshik speaking of him as Badass’ ‘daddy’, and gets up from the bed instead, stepping into his slippers. He looks back at Wonshik and his dog one last time, seeing Badass nip playfully at Wonshik’s ear, and Wonshik’s chuckles follow him out of the room.

 

 

 

“You’re the cutest little baby in this world, aren’t you?” Wonshik murmurs, and then an unusually high-pitched giggle bursts out of him when Badass jumps upwards, biting the tip of Wonshik’s nose as they sit on the floor.

Jaehwan’s eyes narrow.

He is sitting on the couch, wearing Wonshik’s largest hoodie and only a pair of underwear underneath, the hem of his fluffiest socks bunching around his ankles and his glasses sitting low on the bridge of his nose—a look that drives Wonshik crazy.

It used to, anyways, before he took Badass home, cuddling with the little devil and reserving the baby talk for him, his hands absently running through Badass’ short fur instead of Jaehwan’s curly hair when he’s tired and half asleep. It’s not that Jaehwan doesn’t like the puppy; puppies are cute and Badass is an extremely small one with huge eyes and even huger ears, but he’s also been getting most of Wonshik’s attention, and that  _hurts_. Jaehwan misses the times when Wonshik would scoop  _him_  up and hold him in his arms and talk to him about how endearing he was, how much he adored Jaehwan.

He sighs.

“Sleep well, darling,” Wonshik whispers and caresses Badass’ back, letting the puppy settle between his stretched out legs, ready to fall asleep. Wonshik looks down at him like he’s staring at a miracle and Jaehwan’s heart aches—he used to receive those glances too.

“Isn’t he the sweetest?” Wonshik asks, looking up at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan only curves the right corner of his lips upwards, but doesn’t smile with his eyes.

Wonshik slowly pulls his legs away, standing up without disturbing Badass and pads to the couch, sitting down next to Jaehwan, his arm instinctively going around Jaehwan’s shoulder, tucking him into his side.

“Tell me,” he says, stroking Jaehwan’s cheek with his knuckles. His hand still smells like dog shampoo.

“Tell you what,” Jaehwan grumbles.

“Why are you sulking?” Wonshik leans in closer, trying to catch Jaehwan’s gaze and Jaehwan lets him, though he’s quite annoyed. “Is it because of Baddie?”

Jaehwan furrows his brow at the nickname but keeps his mouth shut, staring ahead at the TV, not even watching the drama that’s been on since he sat down on the couch.

“Look, Jaehwan, he’s my baby, okay?” Wonshik says, nuzzling the patch of skin behind Jaehwan’s ear, his breath tickling, and Jaehwan smiles at it involuntarily. “I don’t mean to neglect you, but I love him a lot, too, can you understand that?”

“I never said I was  _jealous_  of your  _dog_ ,” Jaehwan pouts and feels glad Wonshik can’t see him from how he’s burying his face into Jaehwan’s neck.

“I know,” Wonshik replies, without doubt because he knows he’d only get pushed away if he didn’t agree to whatever Jaehwan is saying right now. “I know; I just want you to know that I still love you the same, Jaehwan-ah. And you’re killing me with these clothes.”

There’s a kiss on his jaw and then Wonshik draws back enough to pull Jaehwan closer with a hand on his cheek, kissing him on the lips softly, the arm around his shoulder moving down his back, scratching lightly. His hand soon slides from Jaehwan’s cheek to the sweater and right beneath it, his fingers crawling up under the hem and pressing into the flesh of Jaehwan’s thigh gently, making Jaehwan shudder and exhale into Wonshik’s mouth in a pleased way. Jaehwan’s eyes flutter open as he turns his head the other way, but then he catches something from the corner of his eye and breaks the kiss, pushing his dirty glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

“Hmm?” Wonshik breathes, still mouthing on Jaehwan’s jaw, but then Jaehwan elbows him in the side and Wonshik sits up.

Badass is sitting on the floor with his legs organized perfectly, eyes open wide and his ears perked up, staring at them without blinking.

It takes a moment for Wonshik to realize what’s going on, but then he bursts out laughing, Badass pulling his ears back at the sudden loud sound before he starts running towards the couch, trying to jump on it unsuccessfully because of how small he is.

“Come on,” Wonshik chuckles at him as he picks him up from the floor, an overly excited Badass trying to go to Jaehwan immediately. “I’ll take you into Uncle Woonie’s bedroom, okay?”

“No,” Jaehwan says and Wonshik looks at him questioningly, making Jaehwan blush. “Let him stay. I want to play with him.”

Wonshik arches his eyebrows and glances at Badass and then back at Jaehwan, kissing the latter’s lips again happily while letting go of the puppy.

“Ew,” Jaehwan says, drawing back from Wonshik when he feels a string of saliva connect his hand with Badass’ mouth.

Wonshik’s laughter rings through the living room as Badass jumps into his lap, pulling at the sleeve of Jaehwan’s jumper with his teeth, and Jaehwan’s heart flutters inside his chest, the jealousy slowly disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know but what can we do–- i’d rather call him 엉덩이, but the romanization looks godawful and papa wonshik said he should be known as bada$$ internationally, so there… whatever the name, we’re still talking about an insanely adorable little baby!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
